Christmas party
by handymanshipper
Summary: In honnor of Christmas in June a Christmas party story. Pokeshiping, contestshipping and handymanshipping. I decided to do something sort of interesting with Brock. Dawn, Gary,proffesor Oak and Delia are their. Intresting detials inside no conflict just life and family.


Pokemon Christmas

author's note: in honnor of Christmas in june. yeah I know about what the people in stores talk about but in reality it's christmss in june not July june 25th it's been 6 months sence Christmas.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters created by pokemon creators.

Daisy was writing out invitations for a Christmas party. Her husband then came home from work and pecked her on forehead.

Tracey said," So how are things love?"

Daisy replied," I'm like almost done with are invitations. You are off work for next two weeks right?"

Tracey replied," Yes love. how are you feeling?"

Daisy chuckled knowing what he was really asking," Tracey I'm over morning sickness and they seem to be doing fine. The doctor said our three of each are doing well."

Tracey said, " I just want to know that you are ok. After all you do have six little ones in you and that puts you at some risk."

Daisy replied, " I like know and also know I married a worry wort. I am only five months along. I know I'm carrying six I will see doctor again in two weeks. I do not yet need to be on bed rest yet. As long as I don't over do it and eat enough I should be fine. Our doctor like totally explained everything and recomend steriods to help devlop their lungs in case of prematurity which is highly likely. What do you think dear, should we like go ahead with steriods or not?"

Tracey asked, " Could it hurt the babies?"

Daisy said, " There are two choices if kind the oral which is safest or the shot which would sting me and babies and we have six babies so yeah."

Tracey said, " I think it will be ok to do the oral I don't want my love to have to have six shots."

Daisy replied, " Ok love you. Like why don't you go mail our invitations while I call doctor and let her know to call in the script. And why don't you like take marill and evee with you I think they'd love to get out."

Tracey nodded and did as he was asked taking the two Pokemon with him while Daisy called the doctor. The invitations were delivered in very short time for the Christmas party it only took about two days.

Ash brings the mail in to Misty who was in gym's office.

Ash said, " So when can we let our friends know and my mother and your sister for that matter know about our bundles of joy."

Misty said, " We won't let them know. Ok I'm kidding but seriously till all eight our hear safe and sound we won't say how many. We will let them know we are excepting on at Daisy's christmas party. I know I'm five months along and showing a bit more then most but lets just let Brock, Daisy and whomever else will tease us about the posiblity of twins. Also even though May and Daisy didn't tell me I know their pregnant their probably waiting to make offical. I just want to make sure all eight our here before we go into detial."

Ash huffing, " Ok miss parniod. I love you but I don't get you. However fine we will just say we are expecting."

Misty chuckled," And don't worry your mom will be at Daisy's party. I just hope my sister dosen't try to make cookies. I know its her thing at one time was sort of our thing but she to is probly having more then one and she dosen't need to hurt herself I hope she ask someone or buys them this year."

Ash said, " What are you talking about?"

Misty said, " Never mind. I wonder if May got her invitation yet?"

Meanwhile in hoenn in small apartment. Drew and May were going thru their mail. An invitation jumped out at them.

_Invitation: _

_May and Drew, _

_You are invited to the Christmas party on dec 20th. To take place in the home of Tracey abd Daisy waterflower. We ask that all large Pokemon remian in pokeball during the party you can have one small Pokemon each acompany you to the party. We are hoping to have lovely party. Please no presents. We understand but for those closer to us their will be smaller party the next day where you can exchange gifts if wish. Do not worry about a place to stay if from out of town we have three spare bedrooms and pull out couch if necary. We hope you enjoy tje party(s). If your invition has pink sticker you are invited to both parties._

_Sincerly, _

_Daisy and Tracey. _

May said, " Can we go I want to tell our friends about our four bundles we are expecting."

Drew said, " I'd love to go bit you are five months pregnant with four babies. You are not fit to ride a Pokemon and I'm not sure we can make it to kanto let alone their house in 5 days."

May said," awe man on Pokemon riding but still I think its possible. We take the ferry to johto which will take day in half. Then take mangenet train which will only take about three hours to to get to cerulean. Then we are just about half a days walk to Daisy and Tracey's house."

Drew said, " You can't walk that far right now even if could yeah not while you are carrying that many babies."

May said, " You have any bright ideas I want to go and I can get us to cerulean in less then fourty eight hours."

Drew said, " I'm not sure but we can go ahead and get to cerulean don't Ash and Misty live their?"

May said, "Yes they do. I will call them and see how they are getting their. Uhm if I need to can I tell them why I'm asking."

Drew nodded.

May went to video phone and dailed Ash and Misty.

May said, " Hi. I do want to go to the christmas party of your sister but we have problem we can only get to cerulean."

Misty said, " How come?"

May said, " I'm pregant and mr grumpy won't let me walk or let me ride a Pokemon. I will give more detials at party."

Misty chuckled," You will soon see a certain something and you won't be only one talking at party. I will ask Delia to bring the van."

May said, " Thank you don't tell her why yet."

Misty nodded and hung up.

May said, " Drew we have a ride from cerulean to the house lets go to the ferry now."

Drew replied, " We can leave in morning. I will pack for both of us tonight you get some rest love."

May begrudgely did as Drew said.

Five days later the huge party began at six pm. Everyone who was known was their along with handful of pokemon. It was a blast the next afternoon the small but festive party took place.

The small party was Daisy, Tracey, Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Brock, Dawn, Gary, Proffesor Oak and Delia along with Brock's twins and Dawn's triplets. No one ever figured out how Brock got pregant but chose not to think about it as he seemed very happy with his eight month old twins. Everyone figured pretty easily one if two people knocked Dawn up heck maybe both of them did her triplets were a year old. Gary still hadn't found a girl but perhaps he wasn't ment to.

Everyone had dressed up as something Pokemon Christmas related down to pikachu,pysduck, togepi, piplup, marill and dewgong. Dewgong had become very protective of Daisy sence she was caring and because of that evee was kept in playroom for now for its safety taken care of as needed.

Daisy said, " Tracey and I have an anoucment before we get to gifts extra. Dose anyone else have one before we get into things."

Of course Misty and May raised their hands.

Daisy said, " May then Misty. Then Tracey and I will go."

May said," I am expecting quadruplets. while I should say we are."

Misty said, " Yeah we are excpeting and wish to keep detials for later date. go on anyone who wants to tease."

Brock spoke, " Don't worry Misty hey I won't tease you and I think Gary will be good as his grandad is here."

Gary nodded.

Daisy said, " Ordinaly I would tease you but I understand sis. Tracey and I our expecting sextuplets six kiddos. we debated on weather or not to say how many for weeks before even sent invitations."

Crowd errupts:" Contratulations to the three couples."

After breif thank you's gifts were exchanged. Snacks were enjoyed and carols were sung and everyone around five pm began towards home.

The End

I hope it was ok story.


End file.
